The God Tier Market part 3
by Fangedmushroom
Summary: Continuing from part 2. Enjoy. Part 4 coming soon. Don't hate.


Part 3

Recap on part 2

You try to smooth the paper as best you can. Then refold the paper so you can only see your friends. You put the picture in your pocket. They are with you now. You get up and grabbed the journal. You dash away from the thugs. Their men would be there soon. You need a plan to get back your friends.

Part 3

Your were running down the street. It was night. You had so much to do. You had to start making a plan. You start slowing down so you can breath. Walking down the shops and market area is calming. Flowers and books are sold there. You stop Infront of a window selling all this shit. It was a thrift shop. You saw books, clothes and...a bill Cosby laptop? You stare at it. Pain hits you with the thought of John. Then your eyes focus on something on the window. A reflection of something. It moved then left. You dismiss it thinking it was a cat. Strays are everywhere. But you have a feeling that danger is near. You run back to your "home". It's temporary. Its a small one room apartment. It was abandoned so basically you have the whole place. But you chose this room out of the others. Of course you prefer lava and melting apartments around you. But this has to do. At the apartment building You go to your small table and turned on a lamp. You start reading the journal. Hours later, you finished it. Cover to cover. You found out that the thugs are keeping John and the rest somewhere in the city. A couple hours away from where you are though. Not cool. You don't have a car nor jet boots. Dammit.

They are going to be sold in three days. Plenty of time. The journal also had a map. It had names of every room there. You had a plan. But you needed more people to help you. And you know exactly who to call.

You grab your shades and log onto Pesterchum.

It's been a while since you've been on this. But you knew what to do. You checked if he was online. Yes. He was. You started to chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 9:16

TG: Vantas. Hurry up

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S BEEN A FUCKING LONG TIME SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HERE.

TG: yeah whatever. Dude. I need your help.

CG: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP A RETARDED NOOKSNIFFER LIKE YOU?

TG: I found them.

CG: YOU DID?

CG: YOU BETTER BE TELLING ME THE TRUTH.

TG: I am bro. And I need your help to get them back.

CG: WOW. IT'S BEEN MONTHS. WE HAD NOTHING. NOW WE HAVE A LEAD. NO. A LOCATION. WE HAVE EVERYTHING.

TG: yeah and I need you to bring your ass down here to help me. As well as that chainsaw maniac chick.

CG: FINE, I'LL COME. BUT WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT KANAYA COMING?

TG: well I thought we can use her chainsaw. It's cool.

CG: WELL TO FUCKING BAD. SHE ISN'T HERE.

CG:SHE WENT CRAZY. ROSE WASN'T THERE. SO SHE STARTED HER OWN SEARCH. CG:BUT SHE IS DOING A BETTER JOB THAN YOU CAN DO IN 100 FUCKING TIMELINES

TG: Shit. Well can you talk to her and tell her to meet me here at 1689 Frontwest Ln. 9 am. It's the address to the place I'm in. We can talk fucking strategy.

CG:YEAH WHATEVER. I'LL BE THERE SOON.

TG: Hurry man. Come soon

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 9:27

You take off your shades. You walk to your air mattress on the floor and lie down on it.

Tomorrow, Karkat will come with Kanaya and we can get them back. We will be with them tomorrow. You take out the picture out from your pocket and stare at it. John. At the end you fell asleep with the picture next to you.

It was 8:50. Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes of waiting to put a plan in action. The plan that would save your friends.

8:51. Dammit. You couldn't wait. You just sped up time so it was 8:59. There. You waited by the door. 9:00. "KNOCK KNOCK"

You bolt for the door and opened it wide. Two familiar faces were there. Yep. The faces you thought you wouldn't see again in your life.

It was Green and Orange, the thugs from yesterday. But how did Green survive? You stabbed him so it was a kill. But he was there. Right there. In front of you. Orange probably was awake when you took off. That explains the movement from last night. It wasn't a cat it was Orange following you. Fuck. You can only assume that Green was healed by the other thugs.

" Hello",said Green, smiling with the ring of an evil excitement. " I believe you have something of mine."

He meant the journal.

Double fuck. You can't give it up. It's too important.

You just stand there in front of the thugs between the room and doorway.

"Listen kid", said Orange. He had a slick voice And a hooked nose. " we have a whole gang downstairs. They already have two people as hostages. We won't hurt them if you just come with us."

Triple fuck. They won. You can't drag your friends into this shitty mess you created.

"Fine." You raise your hands to the back of your head and walk to them.

They take you downstairs to the main floor and you see Karkat and Kanaya on their knees with guns pointed at their heads.

"We have the kid and the journal. Lets go." Ordered Green.

They let go of Kanaya and Karkat and pushed you through the doors.

Karkats POV

Your Karkat Vantas and you were just in fucking danger. Dave the duche didn't tell you that there would be a surprise of guns pointing at you.

You walk to Kanaya. She seemed fine. Okay. Now what the fuck am I suppose to do? Dave didnt leave any information for you to fucking follow on and now since he is hostage, you can't really follow him. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DAVE!" You yell. You're so pissed. Just when you thought you got a lead, it's gone. You fall to your knees and start crying. You wouldn't do this in front of anyone but you don't give a shit anymore. Kanaya walks over to you and hugs you. For some strange reason you feel better.

" thanks" you said. You look at the staircase and sit on the first step. You sigh and punch the side of the stair. The wood came off. FUCK. Just what you needed. You try to fix it but notice a sheet of paper. It was a picture. Of John jade and rose. They were alive! But why was this in the stairs?

You flip to the back of the sheet and smile to yourself. Kanaya walks over and sees what's on the back. You both smile and You throw the sheet of paper on the ground then ran out of the building. The paper falls to the ground. On the back it said

" this is past Dave writing to Karkat and Kanaya. I saw what happened in the future. I traveled in time and saw what happened. Then went back in time and wrote this and placed it here knowing you would find it. Save them. They are at the warehouses by the ocean. Meet you there fuckass

~ Dave "

End of part 3


End file.
